Loyalty and Honor
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's two weeks until the start of summer vacation and once again, Phineas and Ferb find themselves on the run from Buford. But when they run into new student Baljeet, things take a turn for the better as one nerd shows them the meaning of loyalty, friendship and honor. Phineas and Ferb/Baljeet. Set before the pilot episode.
1. Chapter 1

Buford woke up stretching and yawning. He rolled over onto his side, watching Biff swim around his fish bowl. "Good morning Biff; isn't it a great day?" He grabbed the fish bowl and got out of bed, walking to the window. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh spring air. "Ahhh…nothing could go wrong today." He leaned on the window sill, surveying the activity around him. "Now, who should Buford take lunch money from today?"

He scanned up and down the street, searching for just the right person. "Him?" A boy about his age whizzed by on a skateboard. "Nah. Buford doesn't like fast food." Another boy with a blonde crew cut walked by, carrying a book under his arm and whistling. "Nah. To noisy." He sighed. "Aw man. It's so hard to find a nerd to beat up for lunch money." He was just about to turn away from the window when he heard it.

"Wow Bro. That's really amazing. I didn't know you could hold your breath that long. Are you part fish and I just didn't know it?"

Buford's eyes narrowed. "Bingo." He leaned out the window, yelling. "Hey Losers! Stay right there and don't move a muscle! Buford's coming for you!" Quickly, he threw on a clean shirt and shorts, making sure to feed Biff before grabbing his empty lunchbox and heading outside.

The red headed boy glared at him. "Hello Buford."

"Hey Dinnerbell, gimmie your lunch money."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no."

"You dare say no to Buford?"

"I…well, yeah!" Phineas looked at the bully. "Buford, this is the third time you've stolen lunch money from us this week. Frankly, Ferb and I are getting tired of it, aren't we Bro?" Ferb nodded. "Besides, there are other kids at this school; wouldn't you rather steal from them?"

"It would make it more equal," Ferb added.

"No. Buford like taking your lunch. It's yummy peanut butter sandwiches and fruit juice boxes and—" he was on the ground and out like a light in seconds.

* * *

Phineas stared at his brother in horror. "Ferb, what did you do?!"

"Vulcan nerve pinch."

"Uh…you do realize he's going to be really mad when he wakes up right?" Ferb nodded. "Well…alright then!" Phineas turned to the bully, lightly kicking at a broad shoulder. "I guess if it allows us enough time to escape, then—"

"Unngghh…what happened?" Buford's eyes slowly fluttered open before fully focusing. "_You_." He jumped to his feet, pounding one fist into the palm of his other hand. "Oh you two are soo gonna get it."

"Run Ferb!" Phineas grabbed his brother's wrist, the two of them turning around and running down the street at full speed.

"Come back here losers! Buford hasn't stolen your lunch money yet!"

Phineas looked behind him. "He's gaining! What are we gonna do?!" He looked helplessly at his brother, who winked at him. "Great idea Bro! If we split up, Buford'll never catch us! Brother split on three?" Ferb nodded. "Okay! One…two…three…split!" The red head let go, making a sharp right around a nearby corner as Ferb ran to the other side of the street, disappearing down a back alley.

Buford threw his hands up in frustration. "I hate the Brother Split!" He paused in the middle of the street for a moment, looking in both directions before taking off down the back alley.

Ferb was at the very end of the alley, hastily looking around for an exit. He hadn't thought this one through enough; the school was just on the other side, but the brick wall was a little higher than he'd remembered. His eyes landed on a mattress and a plunger leaning against the wall. Now, if he only had a trashcan…

"Come here you!" Buford appeared at the entrance to the alleyway, enraged. "Alright loser; if I can't get the both of you, I'll at least get one of you. Now hand over your lunch money."

He casually leaned against the wall, taking the plunger in one hand while casually dragging the mattress over to a nearby trashcan. He waited until Buford was a foot in front of him before racing up the mattress. He stuck the plunger to the top of the trashcan lid, using the momentum to catapult himself over the wall, executing a perfect landing on the other side.

Ferb smirked in satisfaction before sprinting the few feet to Danville Middle School.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas skidded to a stop inside the gates of the school, frantically looking around. "Okay, he's gotta be here—Ferb!" His brother was sprinting down the street, making a beeline for the school. Once he reached the gate, he slowed to a stop. "Did we lose him Bro?"

"Temporarily."

"How much time do we have?" Ferb was just about to check his watch when the red head noticed Buford barreling down the street. "Apparently not enough." He grabbed his brother's wrist, ready to make another run for it when his brother pulled him back. "Bro, what are you doing?"

Ferb calmly walked over, quickly closing the gate and latching it with the lock chain, sliding the lock's key into his pocket.

Phineas was about to congratulate his brother when his eyes widened. Buford was now scaling the chain link at an alarming rate. Despite the danger they were in, he couldn't help staring up in awe. "Wow. Did he always climb that fast? I think he's gotten better." His brother grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him away, the two running into school. "Bro, go that way. I know a short cut."

The red head took the lead, the pair racing down the hall, weaving through the crowd of students. "It's just down this way; I think if we turn right at this locker, we can—"

"Oof!"

The two boys collided with someone in the hallway, sending books, papers, notebooks and backpacks flying.

Phineas picked himself up off the floor before offering a hand to his brother. He turned toward the student on the floor, who was frantically trying to gather his books. The boy was wearing a pair of blue short all's, with a white t-shirt underneath. The red head rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, sorry about that. We didn't mean to run into you; we were on the run from someone."

The boy looked up, forcing a smile. "Oh, that is alright. It happens all the time." He sighed, looking around. "Ugh. What a mess."

"Here." Phineas bent down, picking up a book and notebook, stuffing them into the boy's backpack. He glanced behind him. "Ferb, how much time do we have?"

"About five minutes and six seconds."

"That long huh?" His brother nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we were just running from—"

"Hey Losers! Come here so I can pound you!"

The boy looked up. "Who is that?"

"No time for that!" Phineas grabbed the boy's head, supporting him underneath his arm as Ferb grabbed the boy's feet, picking up both backpacks, the three making a run for it. "Quick! The Janitor's closet!" The red head flung open the door, the three of them disappearing inside as Ferb closed the door, plunging them into darkness.

"What is happening?! Where are we?! Put me down!" The boy started hyperventilating.

"Ferb! The light!" A click was heard and a bare light bulb shone overhead. Ferb reached behind him, grabbing a paper bag and shoving it into the boy's face.

The red head cautiously patted the new boy on the back. "Gee, we're really sorry about all this. It's just there's this bully outside who's been after us this week trying to steal our lunch money. I mean, he's already stolen it twice this week, so I don't know why he'd wanna steal it again."

"Maybe it is a psychological problem."

"Huh?"

The new boy took a slow and steady breath, lowering the bag. "I said 'maybe it is a psychological problem.'"

Phineas blinked. "You're not mad at us for dragging you into a Janitor's closet?"

"Well, it was very scary, but…" he looked around. "You seem like nice people. And since you have essentially saved me from a bully, I guess it is alright." He smiled. "I am Baljeet."

"Hey Baljeet. I'm Phineas and that's my brother Ferb." He pointed to Ferb, who looked up from a toolbox he was rummaging through to wave a greeting.

"Is he always this talkative?"

"Nah. He's more of a man of action." The red head stepped away, walking over to his brother. "So, what are we building today Bro?"

"Wait. You build things?"

"Yeah!" Phineas grinned, pointing around the closet. "We built all the shelves in here and even came up with a remote control filing system for Hank. That way, he can keep all his tools in one place. He was really happy to have us build everything in here."

Baljeet raised a brow. "If you built everything in here, then why do you not build stuff out there?"

He sighed. "Yeah…unfortunately, Ferb and I spend a lot of time in here. See, Buford spends most of the morning looking for us, so once we dodge him in the morning, we hide out in here until the bell rings for first period. Then we dodge him between periods." The red head brightened. "After lunch isn't to bad though; Buford usually manages to find someone else to steal lunch money from by that point."

"That is not right. You should stand up for yourselves. He cannot bully you if you stand against him."

"We've tried, but it…well, it doesn't really work that well."

"Nonsense!" The boy held a finger up in the air in importance. "You can always fight a bully! Here! I will show you!"

"Baljeet wait!" Phineas blocked the door. "Buford's dangerous! You can't go up against him! I mean, no one should, but…well, Ferb and I know how to handle him. You don't know him like we do."

"Step aside Phineas." The red head stared him down and the boy cowered. "Heh. Please?"

"Baljeet, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now let me through."

Phineas stepped aside, watching as Baljeet opened the door, boldly stepping into the hall. He turned to his brother. "We better go after him; there's no telling what Buford might do to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hope everyone had a happy new year's eve!

* * *

"Alright Losers! I know you're in here! Now come out and take your pounding like men!" Buford stalked through the halls, pushing aside students as he opened various doors, peeking inside. His eyes darted from side to side, a smirk curling his lips as he spotted something in the distance. "Oh yeah. Buford like this." He cracked his knuckles before striding down the hall, opening up a door. "Aha!"

"Eeek!" The gym teacher squealed, quickly covering herself with a towel. "Buford Van Stomm! What have I told you about peeking in the girls' locker room?!"

The bully blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry Mrs. Adams. I was just—"

"Get out before I call the Principal!"

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am. Heh." Buord quickly closed the door. "Yeesh. She acts like I've never gone Nerd Hunting before." The bully cracked his knuckles. "Now, where else could they be hidin?" He wheeled around, only to discover something blocking his path.

"Are you Buford?"

"That depends. Who wants to know?"

"I do."

Buford looked down, his eyes landing on a petite middle schooler who was several inches shorter than him. The boy was of Indian descent and was wearing a pair of blue short-all's. He sniffed, glaring. "Fresh meat."

The boy lost his nerve immediately. "Wha…?"

"You're a nerd, ain't ya?"

"Technically, it is intellectual, but I suppose that if we were going by the informal vernacular, then, technically, yes, I am a nerd. Though I do not appreciate the term. It is derogatory."

The bully's nostril's flared. "Stop using words I don't know!" Before Baljeet realized what was happening, he found himself lifted off the ground, feet dangling in the air. "Alright Nerd, time to show you who's boss. You're gonna learn a little lesson—"

"Let him go!"

Buford dropped Baljeet on the ground, stalking over to the red head. "Well, well, well. Finally decided to come outta hidin eh Dinnerbell? You don't want me to hurt this Nerd?" Phineas glared at him. "You don't want me to hurt this Nerd, then gimmie your lunch money."

"No."

"We're back to that again." The bully cracked his knuckles. "Buford doesn't like being told no. And ya know what happens when people tell Buford no? Buford…gets…even…" Phineas stood there stoically, never moving a muscle, causing the bully to pause. "Hey, why aren't you runnin?"

"I'm tired of running."

Buford sneered at him. "Oh man. Dinnerbell, I'm gonna smack you so hard, your grandchildren are gonna see stars."

The red head closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. Suddenly, a loud punch was heard, followed by a shriek.

"AAHH!"

His eyes popped up; the boy was lying on his side writhing in pain while a hand covered his right eye. Phineas ran to him. "Baljeet! Are you alright? What happened?"

"What happened is this Nerd got in the way of me taking your lunch money." The bully glared at them; he took a step forward, only to have the red head throw himself on top of Baljeet, acting as a shield. "Dinnerbell, you really don't wanna do that…"

He glanced upwards, noticing something out of the corner of his eye. "Now Ferb!"

"What the—" Before Buford knew what was happening, a heavy net was thrown over him, stopping him on the spot. "Hey! Let me out! Get this off me!"

Phineas sighed in relief as he stood up, pulling Baljeet with him. He glared as his brother approached them. "Took your time getting here Bro."

"Not much to work with on short notice."

The red head studied his brother a moment before smiling. "Well, I'm glad that's over. At least for now." He turned to Baljeet, only to wince. "Wow. That's a nasty black eye. Looks like it hurts."

"It is not bad; it only hurts a little." The boy reached a hand up, gently touching the wound. He winced. "Ow."

"You should really have that looked at. Come on; Ferb and I will show you where the bathroom is. You can clean up in there."

"Hey! What about me?! You're gonna let me go right? Ya can't leave me here all day!" Buford wriggled against the net, watching as Phineas walked over, glaring down at him.

"Why should we let you go? You've done nothing but harass us all week."

"I'll be good. I promise. I-I'll never steal lunch money from you losers again. Bully's honor!" He held up two fingers, crossing them over each other.

"I dunno Ferb, what do you think? Should we let him go?"

Ferb seemed to consider for a moment before walking over and throwing the net off the bully. He crossed his arms, glaring at Buford.

"Uh…thanks. For, uh, letting me loose." He looked between the brothers.

The red head grinned. "So Buford, now that you're done bullying, what are you gonna do now?"

"Done bullying? What's this about being done with bullying?" He cracked his knuckles, walking menacingly over to Baljeet.

The boy cowered. "Oh, do not hurt me! I do not want two black eyes!"

"I ain't gonna punch ya."

"You aren't?" Phineas asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not." The bully looked back at Baljeet. "You stood up for your friends. I admire that. I may be a bully, but I'm a bully with honor." Baljeet smiled. "However, I still need someone to bully. So turn around and let me give you a wedgie."

"Bu—"

"Either you get a wedgie, or your new friends here get one every day for the rest of the week for costing me lunch."

"Baljeet, don't do i—" But the red head's words fell on deaf ears. The nerd looked at him sorrowfully before turning around.

"That's better." The bully reached into the boy's shorts, grabbing the top of his underwear and pulling.

"AAIIEEE!"

"That's better." Buford wiped his hands on his shorts, turning around and glaring at Phineas. "Don't think this is over Dinnerbell; I still got a whole summer to torture him and to a lesser extent, you."

Phineas glared at Buford as the bully walked off before letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess that kinda worked. Not really what I had in mind though."

Baljeet whimpered. "My underpants…"

"No worries Baljeet. The Googolplex Mall is only a few blocks from here. Ferb and I will take you there after school. You'll have new underpants in no time." The red head slung an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Now come on; let's get to first period."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are they the right size?" Phineas peered over his new friend's shoulder, reading the package the boy had in his hand. It was after school and the three boys were at the Googolplex Mall.

"Yes. These are the correct size. They should do nicely." Baljeet sighed, placing some change on the counter.

The cashier looked at the boy before turning to the package of underwear. "Bully Wedgie?"

"Unfortunately."

"Tough break."

"You are telling me."

The red head patted the boy's shoulder sympathetically as they exited the store. "Aw, don't worry Baljeet. I'm sure that's enough underwear to last you for the rest of the week."

"Maybe…"

"Besides, one more week and we're off for summer vacation!" He grinned. "Ah, summer; the warm days, long night, walking around barefooted with the grass between your toes, riding bikes, swimming—"

"One wedgie a day…"

He frowned as the boy went into the restroom. "Wow. He looks really down; I wish there was some way to help." Phineas looked up as his brother approached. "Hey Ferb. Did you find us a seat?" His brother nodded, pointing out toward the food court. "Great! We'll join you in a minute." Suddenly, he thought of something. "Bro!"

Ferb turned around.

"Hey, Baljeet's eye still looks really puffy. Would you mind going to Mr. Slushy Dawg and seeing if you can get a bag of ice to put over it?" Ferb smiled, giving a thumbs up before walking away.

"That is much better." Baljeet emerged from the restroom, seeming to brighten a little. "I guess it is a start."

Phineas smiled. "Come on; Ferb has a table for us at the food court." The two started walking over to the food court. "Baljeet, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"You barely know us. Ferb and I ran into you this morning and without knowing anything about Buford, you offered to stand up to him when we wouldn't. You also took a punch that was obviously meant for me. Why?"

"You are moral and upstanding people. Also, despite the fact that you both ran into me, you stopped and helped. Other students had been ignoring me all morning; no one would help me. But you and Ferb did. In my book, that is honorable. And it is honorable to stand up for your friends, which is why I took the punch and allowed Buford to wedgie me. I am not fond of the wedgie but if it makes him leave you alone and allows you to show your inventions to the school, then it is alright."

The red head stopped, momentarily speechless. "Baljeet, I—"

"It is alright. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow, you and Ferb will show the school your inventions."

"No problem. And Baljeet?"

"Yes?"

"I will stick up for you whenever I can." He paused. "Ferb and I both will."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry this upload took so long everyone! I had it all ready to go, then decided that I had to rewrite part of it. Then inspiration struck _hard_ over the weekend and I was up to my arms in a multi-chapter Phinabella, which I will be posting up soon. Unfortunately, it's written down in my notebook, which means I still have to transcribe it into my computer.

* * *

"Oh boy. I'm not sure we can do this Bro." Phineas looked helplessly at his brother before glancing around the Janitor's closet. "I mean, I promised Baljeet that we would show the school our inventions today, but…I dunno. What is Buford decides to go back to bullying us again?"

"He won't."

"Yeah, but…we don't know that for sure. And what if—"

Ferb placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll be fine. Now go out there and—"

"Phineas, Ferb, are you guys ready?" Baljeet opened the door, poking his head inside. "It is almost time for the unveiling. The whole school is out here waiting for—AAIIEEE!"

He winced. "Buford?"

"Uh-huh."

His resolve strengthened, Phineas took a deep breath. "Well Ferb, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He cautiously opened the closet door, stepping out into the hall. He glanced behind him. "Little help bro?" Ferb hoisted him up on his shoulders. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you are wondering why we're gathered here this morning. You see, my brother and I are inventors. We like to build things and figure things out. Unfortunately, for the past week, there has been some…difficulty showcasing our inventions. Up until now, we have been hiding in the shadows. But not anymore!"

The red head glanced at Baljeet, ready to say something, only to have the boy shake his head and smile, waving him on. "We, uh, today, we give you just one of our many inventions." He motioned to Ferb, who set him on the ground before disappearing into the Janitor's closet, only to emerge seconds later with what appeared to be an electronic filing cabinet.

Ferb handed a remote control to his brother.

"Thanks Bro," the red head whispered before turning back to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the remote controlled filing cabinet one thousand!" He pressed a button on the remote with a flourish, causing the cabinet to rise up on two steel-beamed legs while drawers opened simultaneously. From every drawer rose a peg board that hung over it, showcasing multiple tools.

"This magnificent peg board system will allow Hank, our school Janitor, to easily access every tool he needs to do his job, whether it be a mop and bucket complete with water or a wrench and screwdriver for those odd jobs around the school." Phineas stopped, nervously looking out at the crowd of students.

Suddenly, the students erupted into cheers and shouts, crowding around the invention.

"Oh wow! This is really neat!"

"Hey, what does this button do?"

"Will it find my socks?"

"Does Hank know about this? Does he like it? If not, can I have it?"

"Can it carry my watermelon?"

The red head grinned from ear and ear, catching his brother's eye. Ferb gave him a thumbs up, nodding in approval. Phineas was about to turn back to the students when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He leapt over a nearby student and took off down the hall.

* * *

"Ready for your ten o'clock wedgie Nerd?"

Baljeet sighed, turning his back to the bully without a word.

"Hey Buford!"

Buford turned around, only to find a fist aiming directly for his face. The punch landed on the bully's jaw, sending him sprawling. "Hey!" He jumped to his feet, leering at the boy in front of him. "Ya got a lotta nerve Dinnerbell."

Phineas side-stepped so he was standing directly in front of Baljeet. "You want him? You're going to have to get through me."

"And me." Ferb walked over so he was standing next to his brother. He crossed his arms and glared, causing the bully to growl in annoyance.

"Ya both got a lotta nerve. Now move so I can wedgie the nerd."

"No."

"This doesn't concern you Dinnerbell. This nerd took your place; I bully him now."

The red head blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the nerd behind him. "Baljeet, is this true?"

"Yes. We agreed on it this morning."

"But…I thought that was only for yesterday."

"It was, but…now it is not. Excuse me." He pushed between the brothers, walking over to the bully and turning around, looking over his shoulder. "Wedgie me."

"Now _that_ I can do." Buford cracked his knuckles before reaching inside the other boy's pants and grabbing the top of his underwear, pulling upwards.

"AAIIEE!"

"There. Later Losers."

Buford whimpered as the bully walked away. "It is going to be a long summer…"

Phineas stood dumbfounded for a moment before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Cheer up Baljeet; summer won't be all bad. Ferb and I have lots of things planned. You can hang out with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun, right Bro?" His brother gave a thumbs up. "Besides, maybe Buford will mellow out during the summer."

Ferb smirked as he placed a hand on the boy's other shoulder. "We can only hope."


End file.
